


A Matter of Trust

by FleetSparrow



Series: Whumptobercest [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Forced Deepthroat/Choking on a Dick, M/M, Restraints, Sibling Incest, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Mokuba decides to have some special time with his brother.Seto does not have a choice in the matter.
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba/Kaiba Seto
Series: Whumptobercest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995010
Kudos: 16
Collections: Octobercest 2020!





	A Matter of Trust

Seto woke up with a headache and numb hands.

This wasn’t the first time either of those had happened, but, to his memory, they’d never happened at the same time before. He tried rolling over only to get needles and pins down his arms.

He opened his eyes. A very naked Mokuba was sitting on the bed beside him.

“Good morning, big brother,” he said.

Seto tried to sit up, but his wrists were tied to the top of the headboard.

“Mokuba,” Seto said. He licked his lips, his mouth cottony. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing yet,” Mokuba said. “Why? Do you think I should?”

“Very funny. Untie me.”

“No. I don’t want to.”

Seto wrapped his hand around the bonds-- _silk, only the finest for him…._

“Mokuba. I won’t ask again.”

“You didn’t ask the first time,” he said. “You ordered. And I’m not going to untie you.”

“Mokuba.”

Mokuba straddled him. Seto was very aware of Mokuba’s aroused cock bouncing in front of his chest, but he kept his gaze on Mokuba’s eyes. Mokuba met his stare evenly.

“Unti--ghk!”

Mokuba shoved his cock into Seto’s mouth, cutting him off. Seto’s eyes went wide as he gagged, Mokuba’s hands on his head to hold him still. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening.

But it was.

Mokuba groaned as he fucked his brother’s face, his eyes closed in pleasure. Seto choked and sputtered, his throat getting irritated and raw as Mokuba forced his cock down it. His whole body was fighting to break free, to eject the cock in his mouth, but he was tied well.

And this was Mokuba.

His little brother.

His _trusted_ little brother.

Betrayal sat in Seto’s stomach like stones, weighing him down, holding him still until finally Mokuba came. His cum flooded Seto’s mouth and slipped down his tongue. With effort, he managed to swallow it before Mokuba finally pulled out.

Mokuba sat back down, panting, and grabbed Seto’s head to kiss him. Seto grimaced, but allowed the kiss.

“I should keep you tied up,” Mokuba said, looking his brother over. “You’re much more agreeable like this.”

Seto just stared at him.

Sighing, Mokuba released his brother, grabbed his shirt from the end of the bed, and left the room.

Seto just made it to the toilet before throwing up.


End file.
